I love you to the Hells and back
by reborn77184
Summary: Percy repense aux aveux de Luke avant de mourir.


Percy s'entrainait, il était à bout de souffle, le corps plein de courbatures et de sueur mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait extérioriser sa peine, quelle sorte enfin de son être. Cela se produisait chaque année à la même période et plus le temps passait, plus la douleur était grande. Certains extériorisent par des mutilations, d'autres en hurlant, ou encore en écoutant ou jouant de la musique. Lui c'était l'entrainement. Il se déchaînait contre ses adversaires comme l'Océan se déchaîne contre les falaises.

Tout avait commencé le jour suivant ses 16 ans i ans. Chacun savait que lui, Annabeth et Grover avaient défié Chronos, alors dans le corps de Luke, sur le Mont Olympe. Ils avaient gagné avec la grande aide de ce dernier. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'était enfoncé lui-même le poignard d'Annabeth dans son point mortel, se causant la mort par ce geste. Il avait fait ses adieux à la jeune fille et au satyre. Pour Percy, il lui avait demandé de se rapprocher, de mettre son oreille tout près de sa bouche.

Le brun n'avait entendu que deux mots : « je t'aime ». Luke Castellan avait fermé définitivement les yeux tout de suite après, comme dépossédé d'un fardeau, finalement libéré d'un secret bien trop lourd à porter. Cet aveu n'avait, depuis lors, quitté des pensées de Percy Jackson. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… ». Le brun n'avait jamais ressentit de désir pour quelqu'un. Tout le monde le croyait amoureux d'Annabeth, sa coéquipière depuis ses 12 ans, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lui aussi y avait cru pendant un moment mais il en avait finalement eut marre des sous-entendus que faisaient ses cousins et avait décidé de compter la jeune fille que comme une amie. Cette dernière l'avait plutôt bien vécu et n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Mais depuis que le blond avait prononcé ces mots, Percy n'était plus sûr de rien. Chaque jour qui passait était devenu comme un enfer pour Percy. Pas comme les Champs-Elysées mais plutôt comme le Champs des châtiments. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte qu'il tombait amoureux d'un mort. Il se souvenait de chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec lui, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le camp adverse pour de bon. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était déjà bien assez. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait toujours eut de l'attirance pour le plus âgé. Il était seulement dans un déni total, après tout, était-il normal d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe de 7 ans de plus que sois ? Le jeune Percy en aurait presque rougit de honte, le Percy d'aujourd'hui se disait qu'après tout on s'en fichait éperdument.

Oui, c'est ça, il était tombé amoureux d'un mort. Il lui était arrivé pleins de choses bizarres dans sa vie, malgré ses 21 ans mais ça, il devait avouer que ça surpassait tout le reste. Dans certains de ses rêves, il le voyait, comme si Morphée était payé pour le faire souffrir, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait, de son vivant, le serrer contre lui.

Certains jours, il maudissait Luke de lui avoir dit ça, d'avoir réveillé en lui des sentiments dont il n'avait pas eu conscience. Il aurait très bien pu passer le reste de sa vie seul sans se soucier d'être avec quelqu'un ou non, mais il avait fallu qu'Aphrodite et sa lubie pour les histoires d'amour tristes s'en mêle. A elle aussi il lui en avait voulu. N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme ça ? Mais quelque part cela le réconfortait de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui, qu'il était attendu aux Champs Elysées. Car oui, grâce à son suicide, Percy était certain que c'était là bas qu'il l'attendait. Il devait y être avec la belle Silena et son petit ami Charles.

Percy revint à la réalité brusquement. Tous ses adversaires étaient à terre. Il semblerait qu'il y était allé trop fort. Percy décida d'aller dans le lac, plus précisément là où il avait trouvé Bessie. C'était là qu'il allait quand il voulait réfléchir ou se reposer, or, c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait que des chevaux de mer y nageaient régulièrement. Tant mieux, il aurait l'impression d'être proche de son père.

Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne sur ses sentiments. Il savait qu'Annabeth et Thalia avaient toutes deux eu des sentiments pour Luke (même si la brune les avaient moins montrés que la blonde). Il s'était alors dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de leur parler de la confession de Luke.

Même si son père et lui ne se parlaient pas tous les jours, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas aller le déranger dans son palais sous l'océan. Amphitrite et Triton ne l'aimaient guère et créer des conflits était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Doucement il se laissa porter par l'eau jusqu'à l'endroit où il souhaitait être. Les animaux marins vinrent tout de suite à lui, cherchant des caresses ou tout simplement pour lui dire bonjour. Un des équidés comprit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et frotta ses naseaux contre sa joue.

-Merci toi, ça va un peu mieux à présent.

L'eau avait bien fait son travail. Percy avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. A présent la fatigue n'était que mentale. Oui, il était fatigué, toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina Luke devant lui. Il vit ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer. Il en avait marre. Depuis ses 12 ans il se battait sans relâche pour survivre, il avait sauvé le monde avec ses amis et maintenant on lui infligeait cette torture. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il voulait rejoindre Luke aux Champs Elysées, tant pis pour sa vie, tant pis pour la survie de l'univers. A présent il n'en avait que faire de tout cela. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il vivait pour les autres. A présent il voulait être égoïste.

Dès qu'il eut terminé cette phrase mentale, un tourbillon de fumée noire apparue à ses côtés.

-Tu as fait ton choix, Percy Jackson ?

-Oui, Seigneur Thanatos

-Approche, dit-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Percy obéit, au moment même où il effleura ses doigts, il se sentit comme arraché de son corps. Il ouvrit ses yeux dont il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir fermer. Thanatos, à ses côtés, continua :

-De par ton passé, il a été décidé que tu ne passerais pas devant les juges. Rejoins-le à présent, il t'attend.

-Merci.

Percy se retourna et le vit lui, dans ses habits du camp, les mains dans les poches et un sourire en coin.

-Enfin tu me rejoins Perce, dit Luke quand Percy fut à sa hauteur.


End file.
